


CatBatCatBat

by Iziscoolerthanyou



Series: What did you steel? [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, F/M, Falling In Love, Not Canon Compliant, Selina Kyle is Catwoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iziscoolerthanyou/pseuds/Iziscoolerthanyou
Summary: snapshots as CatBat fall in love
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: What did you steel? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121912
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	CatBatCatBat

**Author's Note:**

> I'd say this takes place in batman's 2nd year. 
> 
> (I want them to be happy so they get to be in love from the beginning. so there!)

She’s better than he gives her credit for. But then, that’s what she’s counting on. It is her greatest asset, and she truly has no shortage of assets. 

She drops down behind him as he waits for the cops to pick up his latest catch. She’d be fooled by his flat tone if she wasn’t already looking for the tiny not-quite flinch of surprise on his face. “Cat.” He greets, as though he’d expected her. 

Had he?

“Bat.” She intones. 

He narrows his eyes at her. “What did you steal.”

Presumptuous.

She huffs, Indignant. She is not *just* a thief, and he knows it. sure, there’s a couple hundred thousand’s worth of jewels in the satchel hanging from her belt, but that is so not the point!

He fixes her with a flat look. She smirks. 

Wouldn’t he like to know? Hah!

She moves closer. Maybe it’s curiosity getting the better of her that brings her within reach. Maybe it’s something entirely else that makes her fingers itch as she dances them across his chest. She can’t say. 

The Bat glares but his heart isn’t in it. “The police are less than a minute away.” He doesn’t quite growl, but he does snatch the satchel right off her belt. Had she been anyone else, she’s sure she wouldn’t have noticed. 

It’s an opportunity that she really doesn’t plan to pass up. 

She leans close enough to press her lips to the corner of his mouth. He is just as stone-faced and brooding when she pulls away. He hasn’t realized. “You’re cute,” she purrs, once she’s safely out of reach.

She’s gone before the sirens even come within earshot. Satchel in hand. 

He lets her go. 

\---

She floats through the room, attracting equal stares of wonder and disgust, all thinly veiled under socialite smiles. An enigma. A scandal. 

A beauty. 

And then she turns to him, and he’s altogether different too. Watching her with eyes sharper than he shows and smiling a smile so fake it almost physically hurts to make, but she. 

“Ms. Kyle,” he offers his arm for the start of the next dance just as she reaches him. Perfectly timed. As always. 

“Mr. Wayne,” she smiles a much tamer smile than the ones she uses on rooftops in the dead of night. Her eyes though. Her eyes sparkle with that same playful and seductive light they always do when she looks at him. “What did you think of my latest project?” 

It’s bait, but she’s made it easy for him to take. Disguising stolen jewels for papers on a desk in the ears of anyone they may happen to glide past. 

And he. He hates these stupid galas, but. He doesn’t think he minds her company, at least. 

\---

“Cat.” He says, the faintest hint of something light hidden under layers of gruff, brooding Batman. 

She smiles. “Bat.” She purrs it, low and telling in all that it is. This time, he smirks. or, he does whatever the brooding bat equivalent of a smirk is. 

“What did you steel?” it isn’t even an accusation anymore. Really, she doesn’t think it has been for a long time, but she’s only now noticing. 

She plays along. “Oh, nothing much…” she didn’t take anything today. She lets him steel the satchel off her again as their lips meet. Inside it is a present for The Bat. Not a shiny new toy for The Cat. 

\---

“Selina,” Brucie Wayne does not say. And The Bat does not say. 

“Bruce,” she breathes back, between kisses down his neck and love bites left behind. 

Later, he’ll ask what she stole and she’ll purr the answer in his ear. Later, she’ll ask him what he thought of her present and he’ll thank her in every way his bad-at-words mouth knows how. And later, when they are too tired to go on, the world will spin again, but by then, it’s axes will have forever shifted. 

Later.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on making this a series.
> 
> (Okay so I just rewrote the first section and it’s definitely better. Also, the next one I wanna meet Dick but I apologize if I get it wrong. Every source plays that night at Haly’s out different so..?)
> 
> Please comment I like to hear thoughts 😊


End file.
